


Mistletoe and Roses

by thebraxiatelcollection (songofgallifrey)



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Romance, F/M, and i just want some cuteness ok, but hey 2020 has been rough and everyone deserves to be happy, this is just a pure fluffy fanfic mainly as a christmas gift from me to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/thebraxiatelcollection
Summary: Ten/Rose and Braxiatel/Romana AU. Rose Tyler has had a crush on her hot neighbour John Lungbarrow-Tennant for years which is obvious to everyone around them but him. When he gets locked out of his parent's apartment one night and Rose offers him somewhere to stay, Rose finally decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel/Romana II, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mistletoe and Roses

Rose shrugged on her over-sized pink, winter coat and threw a wide smile at Shireen. It had started to snow heavily outside towards the end of her shift at the department store she worked at and she knew in London's winter climate, she was going to freeze her butt off on her way home on the bus in the dark. “See you later Shireen. Behave yourself, yeah? I don't want you getting into trouble without me.”

Shireen threw her a wicked grin over her shoulder as she hung up some designer jacket on a plastic dummy. “As if! I have my hands full tonight so I can't do anything. Go on, I want to see the back of you, lazy git.”

The dummy seemed to move in the flickering Christmas lights but Rose blinked and shook her head and she laughed. “Is your brother coming back from the navy this holiday?”

“Yeah, he's managed to get leave. Isn't that fantastic?” Shireen beamed. “He's coming back next week which is perfect. Just gonna be me and him this year. Mum's still not bothered.”

“Ah,” Rose knew Shireen and her family well. They have been friends ever since Rose was in high school and when Shireen and her brother were old enough to move out, they grabbed it at the first opportunity they could. “Well, send me a text when he's home and I'll pop over and say hello. It feels like forever since I last saw him.”

“Will do,” Shireen called back and turned her attention back to the dummy, cursing to herself as she struggled to put the jacket on through the dummy's arm and the dummy's arm seemed to dislodged itself and fell to the ground with a clatter in the struggle.

Rose grinned and turned and headed out of the department store, saying goodbye to the security on the way out. She received a text from her mum asking her to collect a few things from the corner shop on her way home. 

Christmas. How quickly the year had flown by, they always do but Rose was still as single as ever. Oh, she and Mickey dated but they have broken up and Mickey is now dating this lovely girl called Martha Jones who was studying to be a Doctor and Mickey seemed really invested in his tech stuff but the two still remain good friends and their doors always remained open for one another.

There was someone she had her eye on for a long while now. The crush obvious to everyone around her but the guy in question which was bloody typical. It was her neighbour John. Tall, skinny eccentric John Lungbarrow-Tennant. They have been neighbours for years. John works as a scientist for the government doing some top-secret stuff but yet still lives with his parents and occasionally staying over at his brother's posh estate as his brother owns a fancy museum called the Braxiatel Collection. She had never been for she could never afford to go and she never asked.

But John...he was Rose's type and ticked all the boxes but she had tried her usual flirting techniques, tried dropping subtle hints...tried everything she could think off but still John hadn't a clue. Her friend Donna thought it was because he was gay or at least not along the lines of Heterosexuality and normally this wouldn't bother Rose but she couldn't help but be anxious over this statement.

After she got off the bus, clutching the bag of items she collected from the shop she skipped up the steps of Powell Estate, taking two at a time. She was trying to get into the habit of taking the stairs and not he lift to get in her daily steps and exercise. By the time she reached her floor, she was bending over and gathering her breath back.

“Practicing for the Olympics by any chance?”

Rose looked up to see John slouched against his apartment door, looking at her through his spectacles. His hair sticking up and not moved an inch out of place since he left this morning. God, how much gel does he use? Rose just wants to run her hands through his hair, twirling it through her fingers to feel how soft and smooth it is. 

She let out a little laugh but then coughed and she cleared her throat. “Nah. I'm just trying to get my steps in for the day. You know, got to keep fit and all.”

“Right,” John nodded, drawling out the R. “Steps are a good form of exercise. Good muscle work out on your biceps.”

“Is that why you're so skinny?” Rose teased, her tongue sticking out between her teeth out of habit. 

“Possibly. I do a lot of running,” John smiled brightly. 

Rose got her breath back and walked towards him and nodded at the door. “Got locked out?”

“Yeah. Parents are out but thankfully my brother is in town and he has a spare key,” John said. “He's on his way.”

“How long he's gonna be?”

John glanced at his wristwatch, it was the only fancy and extravagant item that was on him. It had a beautiful, deep blue wrist band and the watch was bright gold and lettering done in intrigue and delicate style. “Half an hour.”

“Do you want to come in?” Rose nodded her head towards her door. “It's better than waiting out here in the corridor in the cold.”

“Are you sure?”

“'Course!” Rose smiled, her heart feeling all fuzzy and warm inside. Her evening might turn out good after all. “It wouldn't be very neighbourly of me if I left you out here and my mum wouldn't mind. She's going to the pub in a bit.” She got her key out and unlocked the door. “Text your brother and let him know you'll be waiting for him next door.”

“Right.” 

Rose saw him quickly text his brother as he grabbed his work bag and followed her inside. “Sorry, it's a bit of a mess.” She called over her shoulder and she put the shopping bag down on the kitchen counter. “Mum, I'm home! John's here, he got locked out of his apartment.”

Jackie Tyler comes round the corner in her pink dressing gown, her hair at the half-way point of getting dried and Rose tried to hide her embarrassment as John looked at Jackie with wide eyes. “Oh hello handsome,” Jackie marches up and kisses John straight on the cheek. Twice. “Got locked out, did you? Poor thing. Don't mind me, I'm just getting ready to go to the pub in ten. Christmas party do you know?”

“Mum,” Rose groaned and ran a hand through her messy blond hair. “You're running late. Oh, I got your items for you. I left them on the kitchen counter.”

“Thanks, love,” Jackie beamed and grabbed the bag before heading back to her bedroom.

An awkward silence lapped over between her and John, John still standing there awkwardly with his bag and slightly surprised at the fact Jackie Tyler had kissed his cheek.

“Sorry, that's my mum.” Rose smiled apologetically. “She's always like that. Please, sit down anywhere you like. Want a brew?”

“Don't worry, your mum seems lovely. Very forward person.” John said and he took a seat on the couch opposite the small television. “And the tea would be great. Two sugars.”

Rose goes into the kitchen and puts the kettle on and gets two mugs and the tea bags out. “What exactly do you do for a living?”

“I work as a scientific advisor,” John replied as he gazed around Rose's living room and taking in all the details. Rose tried not to notice the fact his eyes seemed to linger on the pictures of her throughout the ages but perhaps she was being too hopeful. “You were a cute baby. Proper rosy cheeks.”

“Thanks,” Rose laughed and the kettle started to whistle and she took it off the cooker and began to pour the hot water into the cups. “I got that from my dad or so people say.”

“Where's your dad now?”

“He died in a car accident when I was a baby,” Rose explained. “Died at a friend's wedding so I never really knew him. Mum makes him out as this great inventor, always with these energy drinks of his.”

“I'm sorry,” John said and he looked up with sad eyes as Rose came in and handed him a cup of tea. “Thanks.”

“Don't be, it was many years ago.” Rose shrugged and she sat down next to him and congratulated herself when John didn't seem to mind or move away from her. She held the hot cup of tea in between her hands and gently blew on it. “So you got this scientist job in the government and your brother is the owner of this fancy museum-”

“Curator,” John corrected smiling. 

“Curator,” Rose corrected with a smile. “How come you still live with your parents? If you don't mind me asking?”

“Have you seen how expensive living in London is?” John asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Fair point,” Rose nodded. “Me and mum can barely afford it as it is. We were lucky enough to get this place.”

“I stay at Irving's sometimes. He always gives me a place to stay and I have friends around the country who help out,” John said and hesitated before blowing gently on his cup of tea to keep it cool. “But although I stay with my parents...we're not always on the best of terms.”

Rose was about to say something when Jackie came through the room in a bright and colourful Christmas dress and reindeer antlers that lit up every time she moved her head. “Right, I'm off. Don't stop up for me Rose. I have my key with me.” Jackie smiled and she blew them a kiss. “Ta-ra!” She left the apartment.

“Your mother has no shame,” John laughed, shaking his head in amusement. 

“I know,” Rose laughed and sipped her tea and smiled. “That's Jackie. You get what you see.”

“So what about you? What do you do?” John put his cup of tea on the table in front of them and sat back against the couch casually, watching her. 

Rose tilted her head to look at him, admiring the bare bit of skin on his neck that peeped through under his collar. She licked her lips hungrily. “I work in a department store,” She said far too quickly and she blushed. “In Camden. They pay me and it helps towards the flat and mum.” She put her cup of tea down as well and slowly leaned back on the couch, getting comfortable and she looks up at him and smiled.

“Got any plans for Christmas then?” John asked and he ran a hand through his sticky up hair, messing it all up which was just the way Rose liked it.

“I'm working throughout Christmas except for Christmas and boxing day,” Rose shrugged. “But other than that, it's just me and mum and perhaps Mickey might come with his girlfriend Martha. You?”

“Working,” He said. “But my manager is threatening me with suspension if I turn up to work on Christmas day.”

Rose laughed. “Seriously? What are you, workaholic or something?”

“Nah.” John huffed and rolled his eyes, a slight smile forming. “I just hate spending Christmas with my parents. They always have the usual family arguments and my cousins all turn up and it's a disaster. Something is always on fire and it's usually me.”

“Well...” Rose bit her lip. “If it ever gets too much, you know our door is always open. You're always welcome here John.”

John couldn't help but look touched and he swallowed. “T-Thank you, Rose. I don't want to burden you or your mother.”

“Nonsense,” Rose shook her head. “We feed Mickey all the time. Have you seen the guy? He eats like a horse.”

John laughed. “Fair point.”

Rose leaned up and straightened up his tie casually for she had noticed it was slightly out of place. “So...do you have a partner?”

John blinked rapidly at the question and he took his glasses off and for a moment, Rose thought she had offended him and moved to apologise but John shook his head. “No. I did have but not anymore. We broke up.”

“Oh,” Rose said with relief and she couldn't help but notice how vague he was being. God, John was driving her mad! “Are he or she still in contact with you?”

“We keep in touch due to our line of work and she is a rather brilliant scientist. Though very bossy at times.” John said with a small shrug. “Romana, she's called but she has someone else now.” Then he threw his head back and laughed as though it was the funniest thing in the world. 

“What's so funny?” Rose asked in confusion. 

“When I say Romana has someone else, I mean she's dating my brother.” John chuckled. “Don't worry, it was after Romana and I had split up. They met at a local council party after raising some money for a charity event for schools.”

“Oh,” Rose considered and could see why it was amusing. “So Romana has had a piece of you two brothers then.” 

“You could say that,” John said with his eyes twinkling. “I think she does him some good actually. Brings him out of his shell a bit.”

“Is your brother eccentric like you?” Rose asked. She had only met Irving Braxiatel a couple of times. Tall, suave and the two looked nothing alike except for their tastes in fine suites. He was a bit odd though, distant and though he has a good sense of humour, there was that warmth he lacked. 

“Oh yes,” He rolled his eyes. “But more so from a collector's perspective.” He thinks. “Actually, he's hosting a Christmas party tomorrow night and I'm allowed to bring a plus one guest. Do you want to come?”

Rose heart-felt like it was going to explode from her chest in happiness and she couldn't help but throw her arms around John's neck. “Yes!” She squealed in delight and then realised what she was doing and pulled herself back, looking sheepishly at him. “Sorry, just got excited. But yes! I would love to come.”

John laughed, not seeming to mind. “Perfect. I'll pick you up say...around 6pm?”

Rose nodded, not allowing herself to speak for she was ridiculously excited. John taking her to a Christmas party... not just any Christmas Party but a party at the Braxiatel Collection. She had heard amazing things about the parties there and had always wanted to go and now she was finally getting a chance to go with her dream date.

Now all she had to do was find that perfect outfit. This would need serious help from Shireen. Or Donna.

“Is there a dress code?” Rose asked. “Posh parties like these have dress codes, right?”

“Irving just said smart, casual and yet festive,” John said with a shrug. “So go wild.”

There was a knock on the door. “John, are you in there?” A smooth, silky voice came from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, he's here. The door's open.” Rose called and Irving Braxiatel stepped into the flat, closing the door gently to behind him. “Hey, come on in and take a seat.”

“Thank you, but I shall not be stopping long,” Irving said pleasantly and nodded his thanks. “I'm here to let John in. This is the second time this week John. I can't keep doing this.”

John pouts. “But I like seeing my older brother!”

“You see me far too often,” Irving said warily but there was a hint of a smile in his icy blue eyes and he nods his thanks at Rose. “And you must be Rose Tyler. We have met before briefly but we never actually got to introduce ourselves to each other. I lay the blame in John.”

Irving walked over and offered Rose his hand and Rose shook it. “Nice to meet you. John has kindly invited me as his plus one for tomorrow's Christmas party.”

Irving turned to look at his brother and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “You've finally decided to go? Even after that tantrum, you had the other day of insisting you weren't going?”

John groaned and scowled in his brother's direction. “That was then. But I'm inviting Rose as she's been kind to me and invited me in on a cold Friday night and made me a brew.”

Irving smirked as though he could see through his brother's lies. “If you say so.” He turns back to Rose. “Then I shall see you tomorrow, Ms Tyler.”

“Thank you, Irving Braxiatel.” Rose smiled.

“Please, call me Irving,” He waved his hands about as though it was nonsense. “I hope we can be friends.”

“That would be nice.”

John got up from the couch and slung his bag over his shoulders and he threw a dazzling smile at Rose. “Remember, I'm picking you up tomorrow at 6. Thank you for letting me stay here and for the brew.” John followed Irving out of the door, the two brothers talking nonchalantly as they walked out and closed the door neatly behind them.

When Rose was sure the two brothers were out of ear shot, she threw her head back against the couch and pulled her knees up, unable to hide her delight any longer, she let out a laugh of disbelief. 

Did all that really just happen?

She went into the kitchen to make dinner for her stomach was grumbling and she grabbed her old Nokia phone and called her friend Donna. “Rose!” Donna greeted her. “Finished work finally?”

“I finished ages ago,” Rose said and poured herself a bottle of wine to go with her mac n cheese. Keeping it classy. Hey, she deserves this treat. She's allowed it. “But you're not going to believe what's just happened.”

“I can believe a number of things that might happen,” Donna replied. “For one, I still can't believe your mum and my mum has gone to a Christmas party without us.”

“Well, if you're free you can bob over,” Rose said and put the food in the microwave to warm. “Bring some snacks if you're coming over. I've got the wine, mum has heaps of it.”

  
“I'll be over in twenty,” Donna said. “This news better be good.”

Rose laughed and hung up and the microwave beeped and the smell of pasta and cheese aroma hit her nose, making her stomach grumble. She carefully took her food out of the microwave and put it on the plate next to some oven cooked chips and with her glass of wine, went back into the living room and put the television on.

It was half an hour later after Rose had showered and dressed after dinner that Donna pressed the doorbell. 

“Coming!” Rose strode quickly over to the front door and opened it and grinned widely upon seeing Donna and threw her arms around her neck. “Donna!”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm the best and I damn well know it,” Donna smiled and hugged her friend back. “Brought you the snacks. Didn't know what you wanted so I grabbed a bit of everything. Well, it's Christmas, ain't it? There's so much delicious Christmas food out there.”

Rose let her threw the door. “What do you want to drink? White, red, Prosecco?” 

“Prosecco please,” Donna said and got some bowls and plates out and began to sort out the variety of snacks she had.

Rose grabbed two wine glasses and poured out the prosecco. “You weren't kidding when you said you went overboard. You could feed an army.”

“Better too many than too little,” Donna laughed and took the plates and bowls into the dining room and sat down with Rose next to her. “So come on then, tell me about your big news. Did you get a promotion at your job? It's about time you did.”

“No, I wish though.” Rose smiled and helped herself to some chocolate. “No actually, it's about John, from next door...?”

Donna's eyes widened. “No...way! You two finally hit it up?”

“Not exactly,” Rose admitted. “But when I got in from work, I found him locked out of his apartment and he was waiting for his brother to come and let him in. So I suggested to him he could wait at my place until he turns up. So, he agreed and we hung out on this couch here...”

Donna smile turned into a wicked grin. “Go on. Don't leave me hanging!”

“Well, he invited me to his brother's Christmas party tomorrow night at the Braxiatel Collection,” Rose smiled. “And the dress wear is apparently smart, casual but festive.”

Donna grinned. “That's great news! I'm actually invited too which is a first, I never get invited to these things but we're going to have to find you something to wear! At least John is finally taking the hint!”

Rose laughed. “Yeah. Well, he did have a girlfriend, Romana but they split up and now Romana is apparently dating his brother and I did ask and he's single.” She wagged her finger at Donna. “So tomorrow, I want to make a good impression.”

Donna finished her glass of prosecco and puts it down on the table. “Let's go into that wardrobe of yours and plan your outfit, hair and make up for tomorrow because there is no way am I letting you go out there tomorrow night on your date looking like the Grinch. Unless it's a sexy Grinch.”

Rose laughed and got up, taking her glass with her and taking Donna into her bedroom and she opened her wardrobe and chest of drawers. “Take it away girl, take it away.”

Donna clapped and rubbed her hands together, looking eager. “Right then,” She grinned. “Let's get to it.”


End file.
